


Free Desserts

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Disaster Gays, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 4 - ProposalFor about one year now, Ada and North have been fake proposing to each other to get free food at almost every single Detroit restaurant. North has decided to propose for real.
Relationships: Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Free Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/107809127723/imagine-your-otp-proposing-repeatedly-at-different)

Ada pulled a ring out of her chocolate cake. Oh, they were doing this tonight? She wasn't aware. They usually planned these little free food scams in advance. She'd just have to make sure to act engaged when they came back to this place. In all honesty, a warning in advance would have been nice.

"Oh, North..." said Ada in her most realistic 'newlywed-to-be overcome with emotion and shock' voice.

"Yeah, I... I figured it was time," said North with a slight giggle, reaching over and taking Ada's free hand. People were watching now, and some were squealing. Good, it made the act much more convincing.

"Ada... I know that what we have hasn't always been easy," said North, her voice trembling despite her warm smile. Damn, she was on point tonight. She'd have the whole restaurant crying. Even Ada felt her eyes prickling a little.

"But I promise that if you say yes, I'll spend every day of the rest of my life doing my damnedest to make you happy. You're so special to me, you're my best friend, I swear to God I've never loved before you, so... if you'll have me, will you marry me?"

Oh dang, those acting skills. Ada was going to have to up her game. Where had North learned to cry on cue?

"Yes, yes, of course I will!" said Ada, smiling so much she could feel her face stretching. They had to sell this to justify the free chocolate cake, after all.

After the usual rounds of applause and the familiar dance of attempting to humbly turn down the waiving of the check, North and Ada left the restaurant with their fingers threaded together.

North rested Ada's head on her shoulder as they walked. "Well, we did it."

"Yeah," said Ada, her body relaxing the further they got from the restaurant. The charade could get exhausting, after all. "You really killed it with that speech, you know."

North squeezed Ada's hand. "It wasn't too cheesy?"

"No, everyone bought it!" said Ada cheerfully. She held up her hand to examine the ring North had given her. "This ring is different from the one we usually use for that bit. It feels a lot heavier, too. Why'd you change it? The scheme isn't _that_ elaborate, North."

North stopped walking, meeting Ada's eyes with a bemused expression. "Oh... um..."

"Hey, it's fine, I like the ring, we can use this one from now on if you're prefer"-

"Ada, that was real."

Ada raised her eyebrows, shaking her head and laughing. "Come on, don't bullshit me."

"Ada, I was really asking you to marry me. And that's an actual diamond ring."

Ada looked at her ring finger again. Fuck, so it was. North had genuinely asked Ada to marry her, and Ada had genuinely thought it was a free dessert surprise.

Ada hid her face in her hands. "Don't look at me, I'm the worst."

North laughed from her belly, taking Ada's hands away from her face. "It's okay."

"No it's not! That was beautiful and I just... didn't react to it!"

"Hey, you did," chuckled North. "Though I gotta say your surprised face needs work. I know I've always been a better actress than you but damn."

"rA9, stop!"

North giggled helplessly as Ada finally opened her eyes, grinning shamelessly.

"So..." said North. Ada held a finger to North's lips for a moment and removed the ring from her finger, holding it out for North to take.

"Wait, ask me again properly."

"You're not getting that speech again."

"Okay, but ask me again! You deserve a proper 'yes'."

North sighed, smiling from ear to ear, taking the ring and getting on one knee.

"Ada, love of my life and all that, would you do me the honour of leaving our life of free dessert scams behind us and becoming my wife?"

Ada grinned as North slid the ring back on her finger. It felt even better the second time around.

"I'm sure I could part with that life for you."


End file.
